


Bubble Bath

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, studs and suds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Vin, water and suds... just your basic PWP sex story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #6.

It had started out so harmlessly; how had it degenerated into this?

Then he glanced over at the grinning idiot holding the hose and knew how:  Vin Tanner.  Yep, that summed it all up right there.

All he'd wanted was a little help – was that too much to ask for?  A little help washing his truck and _this_ is what he'd gotten instead.

He glanced down at his soaking wet clothes, then reached up and wiped away the soap bubbles clinging to his face.  The thought that crossed his mind was simple and elegant:  _I could kill him_.

But no, that would leave him with a body he'd have to get rid of and it was too damn hot to dig a hole.

Reaching up a second time, he wiped his face off again, hoping that he'd gotten all the bubbles, but he could tell from the gleeful titter coming from his nemesis that he'd missed some – strategic ones.

Glancing at his reflection in the passenger side window, he saw the small stack of foam still stuck on the top of his head, making it look like he was wearing some kind of freaky party hat.  He glowered and opened his mouth to speak, but he never got the chance to form words.  A stream of water hit his chest first, climbing upward as he swung around to put his back to the stream, the powerful burst finally knocking the bubbles right off the top of his head.

"Goddamn it, Tanner!" he bellowed loudly.  The water stopped hitting him, but a soapy sponge smacked against his chest as soon as he turned back around.  He grabbed it automatically.

"Get busy, Lar'bee, yer slackin'."

 _Slacking?_ Chris questioned silently.  _No, I wasn't slackin' I was_ staring _… at your fuckin' ass!_   But he said out loud, "We'd've been done already if you hadn't—"

And the stream of water was back, hitting Larabee on the butt, the belly, the back of the head, and everywhere in between.  The older man let loose with a war cry, spun, and charged the hose-wielding maniac.  But Tanner was fast, too fast.  And he _was_ a sharpshooter.

The water spray held Chris back, but Larabee had a weapon of his own.  He had the sponge, and he let fly.

The soapy scrubber hit Tanner on the jaw, suds exploding across his chin and cheeks like he'd instantly grown a white beard.  But then it was instantly on its way back, striking Larabee square in the crotch.

Chris yelped and leaped back, even though it hadn't actually hurt.  He charged Tanner a second time, but again he was turned back by the blasted spray.  He had to get that damn hose away from Vin, but how?

Tanner was grinning, his eyes narrowed with amusement, his wet, bare chest gleaming in the summer sunshine, skin slightly tanned, light smattering of hair growing a little thicker as it tapered and disappeared at the waist of Vin's shorts… Chris swallowed hard.  Those shorts, those damn cut-offs Vin was wearing – wet and clinging like they were a second skin.  The total effect worked to short-circuit Larabee's otherwise well-honed survival skills and made it damn difficult to concentrate on anything except what he wanted to do to that tight ass

And then the water was back, hitting Larabee right across his chest, beating against his nipples and making his shorts feel tighter than they really were.

"Vin!" he bellowed.  "Rinse the damn truck, not me!"

The strong stream stopped lashing around Larabee's body, and Chris had to admit that he missed the cool splash that held the late-day heat at bay.  But the water didn't return to the truck either.  Tanner lifted the hose, the stream hitting him on the top of the head, washing the soap off his face.  His blue eyes were closed, Vin's head tilted back to expose the arc of his throat.

Chris stifled a soft whine of desire denied.  Did Tanner have _any_ clue what he was doing to him?

His first, immediate answer, was _no_ , but then he reconsidered.  Vin probably knew _exactly_ what he was doing.  And he was probably enjoying the hell out of it, too.

"The truck, damn it!" Larabee barked.

Tanner redirected the spray, rinsing the suds off the big pickup.  He was grinning again, shoulder-length hair plastered to his skull, which made his blue eyes and cheekbones stand out, too beautiful to ignore.  The whine returned for a second time.

Before long the truck was clean, the summer heat drying the surface almost immediately.  Larabee glanced over at Vin, who was holding the still-running hose.  He didn't like the look in the man's eyes and tensed, ready to lunge away or attack.  But Tanner didn't turn the hose on him again.  Instead, he turned it back into a shower, dousing his head, letting it run over his bare chest and, finally, slipping it into the front of those tight cut-off jeans.

Chris swallowed hard as he watched the water and bubbles seep through the faded material and run down Vin's legs.  He could imagine what it must feel like – the shimmer of cool water running over his cock, the slight catch as it passed through the tangle of hair at his groin, the way the stream was split by the sharpshooter's hard-on, running down along either side to bathe his balls before slipping out the holes of his pant legs.  Without thinking about it, Larabee reached down and cupped himself through his own shorts.  And, as soon as he did, Tanner sprayed him.

This time Chris decided that he had nothing to lose and charged the sharpshooter.

Hooting, Tanner scrambled away, half-running, half-tripping backwards so he could continue spewing water at Larabee as he fled.

The older man would not be deterred.  Catching up to Tanner, Chris grabbed the hose and yanked.  Vin, however, did not let go and Larabee found himself in a tug-of-war in the grass, which quickly became sodden, making it hard for him to keep his footing.

Then Tanner bolted for the side of the house.  Chris squirted him as best he could until Vin reached the spigot and cranked the water off, laughing as he did so.

Chris shook his head and tossed the hose down.  "You're a pain in the ass, Tanner."

A cocky grin was the sharpshooter's immediate reaction, followed by, "Hell, Lar'bee, ya like it that way an' ya know it."

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed.  "Come on, let's go get cleaned up and get something to eat.  I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Vin nodded his agreement and the two men headed for the deck at the rear of the house where Chris had laid out two large towels before they'd started.  He grabbed them up, tossing one to Vin, who grabbed it out of the air.  They dried themselves off, then stripped out of their wet clothes and wrapped their towels around their waists.  Inside, they headed straight to the master bathroom, sharing a quick shower.

Clean and dressed again a short time later, the two men headed to the kitchen, Vin taking a seat and watching while Chris made two large roast beef sandwiches which he placed on plates, then added a couple of handfuls of barbeque potato chips to each before handing one to Tanner.

They each grabbed a bottle of beer from the refrigerator and then went to the den where Larabee turned on the television, surfing through the channels until he found something they would both enjoy – an old spaghetti western.

They each dug into their sandwiches, devouring them and the chips in record time, washing it down with the beer.  Tanner stared at his empty plate when he finished.

"What?  You still hungry?"

"A little," Vin admitted sheepishly.

Chris snorted softly and shook his head.  "You and JD are a couple of empty pits, you know that?"  He thought for a moment, then said, "There's some of that apple pie that Nettie made for you still left in the pantry."

"Yeah?" Vin asked, bouncing up straight on the sofa.  "Got any ice cream?"

"Think so.  Go look."

Tanner was on his feet and heading out of the room as he called, "You want some?"

Larabee yelled back, "I'm full, thanks."

A few minutes later Vin was back with the pie tin and what was left of the home made pie.  He was also carrying the ice cream container.  "Ain't much 'a either of 'em left," he said sadly, then brightened slightly and added, "Guess I'll finish 'em off.  If ya don't mind?"

"Knock yourself out," Chris replied, leaning back in his recliner and enjoying the expressions that crossed Tanner's face as he worked his way through both treats.

After taking the empty pie pan and ice cream container back to the kitchen, Vin returned, lying down on the sofa to watch the rest of the movie.  "What're we havin' fer supper?" he questioned after several minutes had passed.

"Supper?" Chris asked him.  "You just ate!"

"'M just plannin' ahead."

"I have no idea."

They watched until the next set of commercials and then Tanner asked, "Ya want t' go get somethin' at Rosa's?"

"Not now, no, but later, sure," Larabee replied.  The small, family-run Mexican restaurant was a favorite spot for the two men, being close to the ranch and off the main roads so it usually didn't get really overly crowded.

"'M feelin' a little lonely over here all alone," Tanner added.

Chris grinned.  "You are, are you?"

"Mm-hmm."

The blond pushed himself out of the recliner and stepped over to the sofa, looking down at Vin, who had one hand under his light cotton pants, rubbing his growing erection.  "Looks like you have plenty of company," he said dryly.

"I do, huh?" Tanner said, continuing to stroke himself.

Chris swallowed hard, his gaze trapped by the movement of Vin's hand under the thin material.  "Think I need to make the introductions in the bedroom," he said thickly.

Tanner grinned.  "Was hopin' ya might say that."  The sharpshooter pulled his hand free and stood, his erection all too clear.  He grinned and headed out of the room, Chris following him like an invisible tether linked them together.

Vin stopped just inside the shadowed bedroom, turning and catching Larabee up in an embrace.  Their lips met, the kiss quickly shifting from tender and teasing to hungry and demanding.

They parted, panting, and stumbled forward to the bed.

The window curtains had been drawn to keep out the sunlight and heat during the day, casting the whole room in a kind of soft twilight.  The shadows suited Tanner and he moved into them, silently pulling off his shirt and pants and tossing them aside.  Then he grabbed the spread and blanket on the bed, pulling them down and climbing onto the cool, sheet-covered mattress.

Stretching out, he grinned up at Larabee, the invitation as obvious as his cock, jutting straight up from his body.  He quickly pulled his own clothes off and climbed onto the bed alongside Vin, his breathing heavy and deep.

The two men rejoined their kiss, tongues darting into mouths, hands rubbing over the other's body.  Then Vin pulled back and looked at Chris, his eyes dancing with affection and desire.  Grinning, he reached over and grabbed Larabee's hard cock, slick with precome.  He scooted down and sucked the purplish head into his mouth.

Larabee groaned, eyes closing as Tanner took more into his mouth.

Then, a short while into the heavy blow job, Vin traced one finger down the crack of Chris' butt and poked it deep inside.  The finger darted in and out, matching Tanner's lips as they bobbed up and down on the blond's rigid cock.

The dual titillation drove Larabee wild and he jerked, knowing he was all too quickly reaching the edge.  Then Vin's lips gripped the tip of his crown, sucked, and slid down the shaft until his nose was buried in Chris' pubic hair.  Tanner flicked his tongue all around the older man's shaft before pulling all the way back to the crown.

Larabee's cock head shivered with convulsions as he pushed it repeatedly in and out of Tanner's lips.  The feel of Vin's finger, ramming in and out of his ass, providing plenty of pleasure as well.

Chris closed his eyes and could easily imagine that Vin was fucking and sucking him at the same time.  And that image was too much for his already crazed body.

A flood of come burst out of his crown, which was rock-solid and throbbing with an intensity that left him almost breathless.  He tried to call Vin's name, but he was panting too heavily to actually accomplish it.

It took a minute or two for his body to stop shaking, and when he did, his cock was still hard.  Vin continued to stimulate both his sticky erection and his ass.  And Chris' butt muscles were convulsing around Tanner's finger while his mushroom tip provided something fun for Tanner's tongue to play with.  He could hear Vin groaning as he flicked his tongue all over the bright pink head.

The sharpshooter loved the way Chris' head kept throbbing.  It made him feel good to know he'd given Chris that kind of pleasure.  But now he wanted some pleasure of his own.

Vin abandoned his work, crawling over to the nightstand and pulling the lube out of the drawer where the condoms they no longer worried about using were scattered haphazardly.  He grinned, glad that no barrier had to come between them any longer.  He slapped the tube into Larabee's hand, growling, "Come an' get me."

Chris grinned.  "After what you did with that damn hose, I should say no . . . but I'm not going to."

And then the blond got to work, slicking himself and then Tanner's channel when the younger man turned around and presented himself.  Vin looked back at him, a goofy grin on his face, and Chris wasted no time, mounting Tanner from behind and pressing his cock deep inside the tight heat of Vin's body.

The sharpshooter groaned his pleasure, feeling Chris' erection growing longer and thicker as he forced himself in and out in steady, rhythmic motions.  After a few minutes of it his head was swimming, his muscles gripping Larabee, desperate to feel every inch.  Still, his body craved more.  And Chris gave it to him, picking up the pace, thrusting deeper, harder.

The thrusts grew longer and deeper, more frantic as Chris neared the edge again.  Larabee shifted his hands from Vin's hips, wrapping his arms tightly around Tanner, his hands pressed tightly over hard nipples.

He steadily increased the tempo, sweat pouring from between Chris' chest and Vin's back, trickling down the sharpshooter's ass crack.

Soon Tanner was yelling out loud with gratification every time Chris rammed inside him.  "Oh yeah!  Right there!  God!" he gasped as Larabee hit a spot so deep inside of him that it had never been touched before.

Chris knew just what to do, too.  In a series of short, sharp, rapid thrusts, he used his crown to tease the new-found sweet spot over and over again.

"Oh, yeah," Vin groaned.  "Yeah.  Damn.  Oh, Chris.  Fuck."

Suddenly Tanner's sphincter began contracting around Chris' shaft and crown in a series of spasms.  And as they grew more intense, Vin's internal muscles tensed so fiercely that Chris was unable to pull out or press in any deeper.

"Oh, shit," Larabee gasped, caught up in the incredible contractions and what they were doing to his cock.  A moment later, he was moaning, body shaking as he started coming.

Vin cried out as he felt the first burst shoot free.

But the orgasm seemed to give Larabee a sudden surge of strength and energy and he started thrusting again.  This time he was able to force his cock through the contracting muscles, ramming in and out as he continued to shoot, one hand slipping down to grab Tanner's engorged cock as he did.

That set Vin off and he jerked, shooting onto the sheets as he moaned and gurgled his own release.

As their orgasms began to fade, Chris continued to stroke Vin's cock until it was limp in his hand.  Eventually their heart rates returned to normal, and when Vin's hole stopped quivering and Chris' cock began to wilt, Larabee carefully pulled out.  They collapsed onto the bed, sharing tender kisses, their legs tangled together.

Then Tanner asked hopefully, "So, ya wanta get cleaned up and go to Rosa's?"

Chris laughed.  "Do you ever think about anything besides food?"

Tanner grinned.  "Sure.  Think a lot 'bout guns, too.  And you."

Shaking his head, Larabee slowly dragged himself off the bed.  "Come on.  Let's go get you fed."

Vin crawled off after him.  "Ya could always take care 'a that another way, ya know."

"No, I can't," Chris stated ardently.  "Not for a while anyway."

"Ah hell," Tanner moaned.  "Guess yer right… I'd prob'ly starve t' death b'fore ya were ready again."

Larabee stopped and turned to face him, green eyes narrowed.  "Starve to death?"

The twinkle in Tanner's blue eyes sparkled brightly.  "Yep."

Chris pounced.

Vin laughed, the sound as clear as falling water, and the sweetest thing Chris had heard in a long, long time.  Rosa's would just have to wait for a couple more hours.

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *

  


* * *


End file.
